minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsterous Ender Dragon
The Monsterous Ender Dragon is a difficult boss fought in the End after the Ender Dragon has been defeated 10 times. The Monsterous Ender Dragon can only be summoned once 10 Ender Dragons have been killed. This number can be achieved by respawning the dragon using Ender Crystals. Upon killing the tenth dragon, a sound effect resembling the screeching roar of a horrible monster off in the distance will play, and a message will appear in the chat: ”Far away, a horrific creature awakens...”. In order to summon the boss, the player will have to lure it to the main End Island by throwing offerings into the End Gateway. The smallest offering that will allow the boss to spawn is 3x Raw Salmon, 1x Dragonfire, and 1x End Crystal. When these items are dropped into the Gateway, purple particles will fly into the portal block before the screen goes white. When the whiteness effect goes away, the player will be on the center of the island, all Ender Crystals will be revived, and the dragon will fly from the portal. It is best to be prepare, because the dragon is a difficult fight. The dragon has 5000 health, and will behave quite like the Ender Dragon, although it does have new abilities. Abilities: -Teleporting to avoid projectiles (happens every 1/20 arrow shot) -Making all Enderman alive hostile every 2m -Reviving an Ender Crystal every 4m -Spawning a group of 3-7 Endermen near the player -Being immune to explosions, fire, lava, drowning, the void, cacti, suffocation, and potion effects Attacks: -Diving at the player -Spitting 10 Ender Dragon fireballs at the player in rapidfire -Spraying Ender Dragon breath everywhere -Terrible Roar (plays a louder version of the roar that occurs when the player kills the last Ender Dragon required, giving the player Wither Sickness for 5s) Unlike the Ender Dragon and most other Ender Dragon like boss battles, the Monsterous Ender Dragon does not have stages. Once the Dragon‘s health has been reduced to 0, it was play the ordinary Ender Dragon death animation. Drops: It is important to note that the offering size effects the amount of loot the player receives from the dragon. Every time the offering size is increased by 3 Salmon, 1 Dragonfire, and 1 Ender Crystal, the chance of any given item dropping (excluding Dragonfire, which will increase by 10 every time the offering size grows bigger, and XP, which will always be 3x the XP the Ender Dragon gives) will increase by 10%. The items can surpass a chance of 100%, allowing the chance for multiple of the same item to drop. -Dragonfire, amount increases by 10 every time the offering grows bigger -3x the amount of XP the Ender Dragon gives -Terror Wings, chance of dropping increases by 10% every time the offering grows bigger -Monsterous Dragon Head, chance of dropping increases by 10% every time the offering grows bigger -Eye Of The Wyrm, chance increases by 1% Once the dragon has been killed, a message will appear in the chat: “The diamonds in the sky await...” hinting that a new dimension, The Iither, is now able to be explored. Upon killing it, the player will receive the achievement “The End Of An Ender Monster”. Category:Dragon Variations Category:Dragon Category:End Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations